Ned Spade/Introduction
Ned Spade is a doctor and kickboxer from Cresceluna, serving under the command of Alpha D. Beta. For his liking of style, he is known as the "Surgeon of Style." Appearance Ned is an average sized young man. Ned's theme is electricity, wearing a light yellow shirt and dark orange dress pants. He has straight black hair that falls just above his shoulders. He is almost always seen with an emotionless smile. *During the Cresceluna Arc, he wore a yellow and black padded coat over his trademark attire. He also wore black snow boots. *During the Ferrum Eisen Arc, he wore his trademark outfit. Due to his promotion, he started wearing the Marine coat with the kanji "正義" on it as a cape. *During the Nekros Arc, he wore a light yellow hoodie with the word "FOG" on it. He also wore dark orange jeans instead of his dress pants. Personality Ned usually maintains a very warm and light expression. He rarely gets annoyed, only simply frowning at such annoying situations. However, if he is mocked, his expression breaks and a violent rampage occurs. Wild Justice Ned has a sense of justice, named "Wild Justice (野生正義 Yasei Seigi)." The code is a variant of Moral Justice that maintains a vigorous emotion while offensively fighting in combat. Relationships Pirates Trafalgar Law Though it has been mentioned that the two have been friends since childhood, no details have been revealed, especially their relationship after Law's becoming a pirate and Ned's becoming an officer. Marines G-12 Nitro is the head Vice Admiral of G-12, and Alpha's mentor. Through his trust in Alpha, he has trust in Nitro as well. Ned, who was the second to join the crew, was quite excited by the fact that he could cure officers. He and Alpha show great amounts of respect to each other, mostly for their respective skills. Should the time be available, Ned often consults Alpha for tips in combat. Ned and Kazar, being the respective grandsons of Cresceluna's and Mossball's town elders, have met each other eleven years ago. Due to this, they are familiar with each other, despite not recognizing each other at first. They also share the common fact that a childhood tragedy occurred right after their meeting—the death of their parents. As such, they understand each other in situations that are difficult to overcome. History Past Strike of Plague Ned was born on Mossball Island, but after a decade of life, the black death invaded the island and took control. During this period, Ned's parents and grandmother were killed. Fortunately, his grandfather evaded the same fate. However, through this event Ned was permenantly left with a grudge against the disease. Aftershock Sometime during the plague's reign, while exploring, Ned found one of Law's treasure chests. Inside was contained the Ope Ope no Mi, a well known Paramecia-class Devil Fruit. Over a debate whether or not two people could have the same powers at the same time, Ned and Law took a bite of the fruit at the same time, and came to have the same powers. For the following five years, his experimenting helped him become fully knowledgable about surgery. Combined with his naturally born skills, he was able to create a vaccine and cure for the plague. He cured the entire island of the disease, and gave those who weren't infected a vaccine shot. After to this incident, Ned vowed to use his Devil Fruit powers as the island's doctor and surgeon, as to save and protect the people he cared about. Grand Line Saga Chapter I *Cresceluna Arc *Ferrum Eisen Arc Chapter II *Nekros Arc *Mortis Arc Major Battles #Ned Spade Redox Trivia *Like the other members of G-12 Unit 3, Ned has a theme. **His general theme is electricity. **His color theme is yellow. *His combat text color is FFCC00. Category:AlphaDbeta Category:Character Subpages